Spider-Man: Tablet of Power
by SyFy03
Summary: The Spider-Men across Time and Space must find the pieces of the Tablet of Power. NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND STORY IS LOOSELY BASED ON SPIDER-MAN: SHATTERED DIMENSIONS
1. Intro

"Peter Parker" a voice said to Peter. His eyes widened as he sat up. In his room was Madam Web. She sat in a chair that branched off like a web and in between the cracks of the web like structure there were images of other Spider-Men. "Madam Web? It's been so long! Is soemthing wrong?" Peter asked her. She nodded and said "You need to go to the museum now. The Tablet of Power is there andU think Mysterio wants his hands on it." She said. "Now? But it's like 3 in the morning!" Peter complained but got into his suit and swung off to the museum. The guards ran out. "Okay I think I'm onto something" he said opening the doors and rushing in to see Mysterio had his back turned and giant snakes guarded him. "Hey bubble head! You think I'm gonna be fooled by these?" He said as his web stuck to the ceiling and he kicked Mysterio as he turned around and he fell down and the stone slab he had in his hands fell to the floor shattering and disappeared.

"You idiot!" Mysterio yelled as he punched Spider-Man in the face and he fell to the ground. "Ok... did not see that coming." He said getting up but Mysterio is gone. Madam Web appears again in his place. "I know I know! I failed but at least the Tablet is safe right?" Peter said standing up. Madam Web shook her head. "That stone slab was the Tablet of Power. You just shattered it throughout the dimensions." She said and Peter cursed to himself. "You want me to get it?" Peter asked. Madam Web nodded. "I need you to get the pieces that are in this dimension. I will get the other Spider-Men to do there part..." she said and faded. "Great job Peter! You screwed up again!" He said throwing his hands up as he swung home. He came in through the window and dropped down. The light flicked on and MJ was in the room. "Late night job?" She asked and he nodded. "Mysterio... I messed up though." Peter admitted. She hugged him. "You'll get him. You always find a way to fix things" MJ said and kissed him as she got into the bed and fell asleep. Peter took his suit off and flicked the light off and got in next to her as he shut his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. The Spider and The Lizard

Location: Queens

Date: September 15, 2017

Spider-Man swung ontop of a building. "So the first piece of the Tablet should be here somewhere..." he said looking around when he his spider senses went off and he was hit off the building hard. He shot his Web back up to the top but a claw scratched it snapping it and he fell to the ground. Ontop of the building was a giant lizard. It was The Lizard. "Hey Doctor Connor! Curt Connor! Remember me?" He asked slightly alarmed by the overgrown reptile. It opened its mouth and a screech came out. "I'm gonna take that as a no!" Spider-Man said standing up quickly and jumping back as the giant lizard fell to the ground. He was walking on two feet unlike a normal lizard but this was normal for his frienemy Doctor Connor. "I don't want to hurt you big guy." He said and his spider senses went off but it was too late as the Lizard grabbed his head with amazing force. "Oh no..." Were the last words he said before his face collided with the building. He was then thrown into the air. He regained his senses and looked down to see the open mouth of the creature. He shot his web to another building as he swung off. He kept Web swinging hoping The Lizard was following. He landed atop the Daily Bugle and sure enough The Lizard was digging his claws into the brick as he climbed buildings. He was a ways away so Spider-Man switched his web fluid to make sure he had enough. He looked back and The Lizard was gone. _Huh? That's odd._ He thought. His spider senses weren't going off. He had disappeared. He had to find Lizard before something real bad happened. He jumped off the building and let himself fall for a moment, taking in the fresh air, before he started web swinging again.

Deep within the sewers was a small set up. Well it wasn't much of a setup anymore ever since the Lizard had taken complete control of Curt Connors. It had happened last night when the Lizard took full control and he had felt and has been feeling the presence of something powerful almost like it was calling to him. Lizard rummaged the sewers once again and felt that same presence looking for it. That's when he found it. A rock with some enscriptions on it. It looked like it t was only part of a whole. Still Curt Connor was inside the Lizards head which is why he was still somewhat smart. Lizard wanted Connor out for good and this could do that. He took the piece and went to find Spider-Man. He would test the rock's power on him first.

Peter was at home eating dinner. It had been 4 hours since his battle with The Lizard. "So I saw that the Lizard was running amuck." MJ said eating her food. Peter looked up. He was so deep in thought he had only have heard her but he nodded. They were both being surprisingly silent. That's when MJ pointed to the TV and it showed a video of the Lizard terrorizing Queens. "I gotta go MJ!" Peter said kissing MJ and got into his suit as he swung into Queens looking for the Lizard.

He finally found the Lizard. "Look at me Connor! I can help you!" Spider-Man said stepping closer. Lizard turned to face him and threw a punch at Spider-Man. He ducked and kicked Lizard in the face. Lizard stumbled back and looked at Spider-Man and then at the rock in his other hand. Spider-Man saw his eyes and followed his gaze to part of the Tablet of Power. "No! Don't do what I think you are gonna do! Let's talk about this!" He said and then shot his web at the rock but before it reached the rock there was a small explosion of energy that sent Spider-Man flying back. He got up and looked at Lizard. He looked the same except his eyes were glowing yellow and he was on all fours like a savage beast. "Holy sh..." He started to say before the Lizard pinned him to the ground. He opened his mouth and swung his head down biting down. Spider-Man felt a sudden pain rush through his arm as razor sharp teeth sunk into his skin and then were pulled out. He punched the Lizard in the face with his good arm and then kicked him off. "Alright... looks like I'm going to have to hurt you." Spider-Man said and ran straight at him and Lizard did the same. When Lizard jumped at him Spider-Man slid under him and shot two Web lines into his chest. He stood up and with all his might swung the giant lizard into a building breaking through the wall. After whatever the rick did to Lizard it turned him into a mindless beast with an intent to kill. He would have to outwit it. Spider-Man then held his arm The Lizard had bitten into, it was bleeding a lot. The Lizard crawled out of the rubble. He spit a green substance at Spider-Man which he dodged and looked where it hit a street post and disintegrated the part of the pile making it crash down. "Acid spit? That's new." He said turning back to face Lizard who was mid run at him. He jumped up, tucked his knees into his chest, held them there, and did a flip as he was now over the beast. He shot web lines at its back and pulled on them as he went flying toward Lizard and kicked him in his back into another wall. He webbed Lizards mouth shut and punched him twice in the face before kicking him in the gut. Lizard stumbled back as he broke his mouth free. Spider-Man looked at his old friend who was completely gone. He activated the taser webs and shot them at Lizard and shocked him. Lizard stumbled some more but started to advance toward Spider-Man slowly. He shocked him again and Lizard fell to the ground but pushed himself off the ground slowly crawling toward him. Spider-Man sighed and shocked him one last time as Lizard fell completely to the ground and the rock magically floated out of his body. Spider-Man grabbed it as Lizard slowly turned back into Doctor Curt Connor. Spider-Man fell to his knees and set the stone to the side and picked up the Doctor. He looked at the Doctor and laughed slightly. He got up leaving the dcotor as the police came and grabbed the stone. He saluted the officers and swung off into the sunset


	3. Bullets in Birds

Location: New York City Docks

Date: July 15, 1933

Spider-Man: Noir

Noir Spider-Man dropped down on the ground. Madam Web had told him that one of his others from another world shattered the Tablet of Power. Apparently it ended up in different worlds and some are in his world. Madam Web said it was like you could feel its presence. It would only look like a rock glowing with energy and with enscriptions that also lit up like lights. He had a feeling that maybe that's what Vulture was doing out here. Vulture had killed his Uncle Ben and he wanted revenge. He loaded his revolver and made sure his tommy gun was ready. He but on the black trench coat and black fedora. He snuck around. There were about 16 thugs and Vulture. Vulture was talking to them and he realized the shadows were close enough that he could take out the 4 thugs in the back. He crept in the shadows as he grabbed the first guy and pulled him into the shadows silently putting his hand over his mouth and webbed his gun to the floor. The thug struggled so Spider-Man Noir punched him in the head twice knocking him out and then webbing him to the ground. When he looked back all guns were pointed at him and the Vulture was about 5 ft away.

"Spider-Man? You followed me here huh? You'll pay for that! I'll eat your flesh!" Vulture said hunched over ready to pounce.

"You son of a..." he started to say but was cut off by gun shoots as he dodged webbing the thugs. He got hit in the right shoulder with one and he slid behind a crate of boxes. They shot through some of them and stared looking for him. There were about 5 thugs left. The others would be sealed tight to their webbing. He saw one come around the corner and snapped his neck. The guy dropped down and he ran off looking for the Vulture. He was nowhere to be seen but the last 4 thugs were on one of the boats guarding it. They shot at him and he hid again. "Think Peter, think!" He whispered to himself. He tried to think of a plan but it was hard with the bullet Joel in his shoulder. He put his hand on it. It was bleeding a lot. He climbed up the pile of boxes. He jumped off the top and shot two web lines at the thugs on each end. He pulled himself in which threw the two guards on the ends to go flying into the air as he kicked the other two and webbed them to the boat. He crept along the boat. He checked the decks but he was no where to be seen. "That coward!" He said walking off the boat when a figure jumped at him from his right side. It tackled him to the ground. It was Vulture. He bit his right shoulder where the wound was already. Spider-Man Noir held in a scream of pain. He punched the Vulture in the face and Vulture stumbled back. He stood up. "I'm putting you down Toomes." He said as he pulled out his revolver.

Vulture laughed. "That little thing? I feel the power. Something is close and once I find it I'll be unstoppable." Vulture said standing up with his hunchback

"What do you m..." Spider-man Noir started to say but he sensed it with his spider senses. Something was in the area and it was powerful. It must be a part of the Tablet. Vulture jumped at him again but he dodged and kicked him in the stomach. He then punched him in the face and roundhouse kicked the Vulture. He was on the ground trying to get up but he planted one foot on his back and brought the revolver to his head. That's when he saw the stone in Vultrue's hand and a blast of energy sent him back. He hit his head on the ground hard and everything went blurry.

Spider-Man Noir stood up groggily. His head hurt but he could see a little better now. The Vulture hadn't changed munched besides for his pure yellow glowing eyes and he radiated with power. He jumped high into the air, higher than he should be able to. "Uh oh..." He said as the Vulture landed on him slamming him into the cement that cracked against his body. Vulture went in for a bite to his neck but he slid out under the Vulture. He wrapped a web line around his neck and pulled it choking the thing that used to be Toomes. It kept choking it and then put his foot on it's throat. It's eyes closed and he lifted his foot and let go of the web line. He held his head when the eyes shot open and the sharp claws of the Vulture slashed through his suit and into his skin. He backed up and looked at the scratch marks. They weren't too bad but would need to be tended to. Vulture grabbed Noir by his throats and lifted him into the air

"How does it feel Spider-Man? How does it feel to finally get beat? To get killed?!" He said and slammed him into the ground with extreme force. He did it again and then again before letting go. He slipped one finger into his mask as he slowly lifted it up but when he came to the nose a gun shot went off and the Vulture fell to the side. Noir shot him in the stomach and he was bleeding out.

"I don't know Toomes... how does it feel?" He said and shot him in the head as his eyes went back to normal and the stone floated out of him. Noir webbed it up and slung it over his back. He was going to keep it safe until the time came when the he needed to meet with the other spiders. Today had been a long day and he hurt but at least his Uncle's killer had been brought to justice.


End file.
